


Just a gay furry smut fic

by Armadrabble



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autumns a bit of a sexy brat ngl, But justttt a little bc Autumn thinks Rusty's collar is hot, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Playful Defiance, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Pet Play Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrabble/pseuds/Armadrabble
Summary: Rusty and Autumn lose their v-cards to each other in an adequately fluffy fanfic that gets a bit spicier towards the end ;PDisclaimer: Rusty and Autumn are both depicted as 18+ in this fic, but of course they're still in school.Additional Disclaimer: This fic refers only to the most recent redesigns of the characters, not the webcomic versions. In other words, Autumn's an actual deer and Rusty has a jacket-
Relationships: Autumn/Rusty
Kudos: 11





	Just a gay furry smut fic

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoy yall, i managed to finish this just in time for valentines day so sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed lmao but dang these fics r just getting longer and longer aint they-
> 
> also remember theyre both 18 k dont come at me-
> 
> (edit: just realized the italics arent working in some spots, so if it seems awkward thats why B) 👉👉 man i love ao3--)

Autumn could just barely mutter a whimper as he was pushed against the bed, mouth captured in an, reasonably inexperienced, but still a passionate kiss just the same. Rusty’s paws wandered under his shirt, slipping both layers of fabric off in one smooth motion to expose his vulnerable cream-colored belly.

“Have I ever told you how freakin’ cute you are without a shirt-??” Rusty parted for a moment to murmur, his digits carding through soft fuzz.

Autumn smirked, rolling his eyes. “It seems like you remind me every time it's off.” He replied, blushing brightly under his fur as he hooked his arms around Rusty’s neck to nuzzle his slightly moist nose with his own.

Rusty chuckled, paws running down to squeeze Autumn’s absurdly thin waist. “Only because you’re just so goddamn hot~” He purred, messily peppering kisses over his mouth and down his jawline with a low sigh.

Autumn couldn’t come up with much of a response at that moment, squirming and biting back an embarrassing noise as he felt his hips lift off the bed to grind back into the mere feeling of a tongue on his neck. His long-term admirer short-term boyfriend grinned, carefully grazing teeth over his jugular.

“C’mon, you’re really _that _horny~?” His husky whisper sent a chill down Autumn’s spine that was not helped in the very least by Rusty’s sharp canines gently nipping at his skin. It was like a game they’d play, with Autumn’s natural instincts screaming at him to run from the predator that had him so easily pinned down, it was Rusty’s job to do all he could to keep the deer from bolting. It was an endless back and forth between carnal cravings and their own will, keeping things heated until the moment it was over...and Rusty was so frustratingly good at it.__

__

__Being a teenager was not without its hardships, not in the least. There was merely a single distinct spectrum to high school; the ones that stood out, and the ones that blended in. But they all shared one thing in common; pure, unbridled...erm, energy. And, undoubtedly, when you huddled so many of these creatures in the same building, there was bound to be some... _tension. _____

____ _ _

____That may have been one thing that made their relationship so exciting, while Rusty spent his time making sure everyone that crossed him would live to regret it (although many seldom cared either way), Autumn would very well feverishly apologize for any minor inconvenience he may or may not have caused. They were like two sides of a societal coin, and although this often led to disagreements between them, simply the idea that two people so different could manage to fit together so flawlessly was just so subversively _thrilling. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Autumn closed his eyes and used a hoof to cover his mouth, trembling and jumping slightly each time Rusty left a mark on him as he trailed his feathery light touches down to the seam of his pants, using one paw to feel over the bulge with an infuriating amount of gratification. Autumn couldn’t keep down his whine that time, thrusting up into the touch and cursing Rusty’s unique ability to make him so helpless, so shamefully _needy. _He was a curse, Autumn swore, but he wouldn’t trade this adorable and egotistical idiot for the world.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rusty’s paw was fervent, giving Autumn not a second to relax before he had him humping into his palm again. Then his paw roamed further now and dipped under his slacks, grasping around Autumn's shaft to elicit a quiet whimper and a desperate thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rusty often liked to pretend he knew everything, every little button to push to make Autumn go crazy, but in truth he took more shots in the dark than he was proud of. It was a little awkward having to recover from a blunder like that, but it was only expected coming from someone so unpracticed and yet so virile. In other words, he was a virgin. A horny one at that. They both were, as they should be at that age, and in such a small city with very little students in school. It was only expected, after all, despite what Rusty would probably argue against until he’d worn his voice hoarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Autumn had wondered this about Rusty, himself. He couldn’t help but, not when Rusty knew exactly what to do to undo him bit by bit until he was nothing more than a mushy puddle of oversensitive nerves...but, maybe that was just because it was him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His breath hitched and his back arched when Rusty quickly stripped him of his remaining clothing, his eyes shutting closed and his hooves flying to cover his flushed face as Rusty delicately spread his legs apart. Autumn could almost hear him drooling, his breath catching in his throat at the implications of that as he left his speckled body so open and exposed to Rusty’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So fuckin’ cute~” Rusty reiterated, paw wrapping again around Autumn’s leaking erection. He couldn’t help it, Autumn was just too adorable when he was flustered, and _especially _when he was completely bare and robbed of all morality at Rusty’s paws.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Autumn mewled, bucking his hips forward as he grit his teeth. God, it was absolutely infuriating when Autumn could sense every ounce of arrogance practically emanating from Rusty in each stroke around his shaft, it was one of the few things Autumn found irksome about his attitude in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________”T-try not to act so pleased with yourself…” Autumn muttered, clinging onto any sense of dignity he had left that faded quickly with each shiver and squirm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rusty seemed to smirk more at that, tightening his fist to draw another mewl from Autumn’s lips. ”Why should I? You got another boyfriend or somethin’ hiding under the bed that could do this better than me~?” He crooned, head leaning up to nip at his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Autumn rolled his eyes, biting down on his lip to keep his amused smile at bay. ”Nah, he left right before you came by~” He teased, drawling a laugh when Rusty snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________”Oh shut up, loser-” Rusty pressed their lips together, humming a moan when Autumn nibbled at his bottom lip. A gentle prod against the seam was more than enough to have Rusty eagerly part them, welcoming that sinful little muscle trailing over his sharp canines that often left him craving more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sharp jolt from Rusty had Autumn grinning around their mouths as his tongue continued to overtake him, his impish hooves traveling down Rusty’s front to grasp at his cock and let him rut into it, tightening his grip with each downturn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For a minute they stayed like this, fists tugging at each other’s dicks and shamefully making out to only the sound of their shy moans and the faint music that lilted from Autumn’s clock radio only just loud enough for white noise. Rusty suddenly took his paw off Autumn’s cock and bit down on his neck until he heard a squeak, lapping over the area apologetically with a low hum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wanna do it.” He mumbled, so quietly Autumn wasn’t sure if he heard him right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“W-what??” He stuttered, hoof awkwardly sliding off from around Rusty’s dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rusty looked just about as calm as he felt, which is to say not at all; his heart thumped in his throat with nervous apprehension and he had to do his best to swallow the thickness down. “I-I wanna do it. With you,” He leaned up so he could look him in the eyes, cheeks so red Autumn could see his blush through his fur. “...lets fuck.” He whispered with another peck on Autumn’s cheek, feeling in need of the extra clarification._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Autumn couldn’t even focus on his words for a moment, squirming at the loss of touch before his eyes nervously trailed to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“U-um...I-I don’t know...I’ve never…” He murmured, eyes trailing down as he tapped the tips of his hooves together with hesitance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rusty shrugged. “Me neither.” He said simply, smoothing out the fur on Autumn’s neck with his nose as his lips made oh-so-tantalizing promises on his collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Autumn paused, gazing back at him with those beautifully round brown doe eyes. Losing their virginities together...how romantic. And clichéd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“...o-okay…” Autumn’s voice hushed, his breath just above a whisper as his hoof brushed over the curls of blonde fur on Rusty’s cheek to pull him into a slow kiss. He was faintly aware of Rusty’s tail swishing back and forth through the air in excitement of his answer, finding it hard to keep his own tail under wraps when the idea was so riveting for him, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just, u-um who would...b-be on top-??” He mumbled into their lips, ears swiveling backwards when Rusty cocked a brow, his eyes loosely trailing over Autumn’s thin, almost girlish frame. The look on his face was the sheer characterization of the expression _‘are you kidding?’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“...right, silly question,” Autumn blushed, forcing down the watery saliva in his mouth as he nodded to his nightstand drawer. “-the um, the stuff is in there…” He murmured, sitting up as Rusty sat back on his knees, still straddling Autumn’s thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh...stuff?” Rusty tilted his head, fluffy ear adorably flopping to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Autumn was silent for a moment and his cheeks flushed, pushing down the urge to squeal as he cupped Rusty’s lovably squishy cheeks, earring a surprised and flustered unintelligible stutter from the other. Autumn adored those little moments where Rusty was just so unbearably cute, it reminded him of an actual puppy sometimes. “Condoms, lube. You are absolutely _not _going in there without proper preparation.” Autumn hummed, pecking the top of his head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rusty was the one to stammer this time, concealing it with a cough and a nod as he scrambled off of Autumn and pulled open the drawer, shedding his varsity jacket on the way. He idly tugged at the strap of his spiked collar as he dug around the nightstand, glancing over when Autumn shyly asked him to keep it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Kinky fuck, _Rusty smirked to himself, his eyes narrowing enough to make Autumn look to the side with shame and rub his inner thighs together, his cock throbbing and impatient between them.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rusty fervently continued his search, finding the bottle with a little satisfied ‘ah’ before closing the drawer and climbing back onto the bed. “I don’t know if we really need condoms, we’re both guys. Can’t exactly get each other pregnant.” He mumbled, adjusting himself on the blankets as Autumn hesitantly nodded, about to argue about STDs before he remembered they were both virgins and it was highly, highly likely they weren’t transmitting anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“...okay...how do you wanna do this?” Rusty slowly asked, eyes darting down to Autumn’s core with a ravenous hunger. He had to use an extra paw to grip at the fur of his leg to resist getting a quick taste of what pooled at the tip of Autumn’s cock, his throat making a vague whining sound with anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Autumn blinked, naturally full lashes only accentuating just how pure and untouched he appeared to be, if simply being a deer wasn’t enough. “U-um, I guess...w-with you behind me-?? I-I’ve heard it hurts less...” He stuttered, running a hoof through the brassy fluff atop his head to wipe away the small beads of anxiety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rusty grinned. “Doggy style, perfect.” He leaned up to steal Autumn’s lips in another kiss, paws finding purchase on his waist as his golden yellow tail lashed behind him hard enough to hurt any offending nearby shins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Autumn’s eyes fluttered shut, humming into his mouth with a warm sigh. God, only Rusty could make him feel this way, so warm, so cared for. Autumn took pride in the fact that he was the only person allowed to see Rusty like this, so unashamedly nurturing and loving it was hard to believe this was the same person who routinely admonished others for any simple thing under the sun. And up until a few months ago he treated Autumn just the same, perhaps even worse, if only to cover up his true feelings for him he ended up spilling on a dizzy night and sealing with a ballsy kiss. To Autumn, it had just seemed so...ethereal. But, back to the now;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The pads of Rusty’s paws brushed over Autumn’s bare body before his dull claws dug delectably into the slightly fatty tissue of his asscheeks, coyly grinning at the mewl he drew from him with simply a suggestive touch. And Rusty couldn’t get enough, gently grasping at Autumn’s excitable tail from time to time and roughly squeezing good fistfuls of flesh with a low growl as he pressed him back down onto the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Autumn couldn’t do much more than irritably huff as he was abruptly flipped over and his face was shoved discourteously into the bed, letting out a sharp wince when Rusty grabbed him by his tail to hoist up his rear and pull him onto his knees. Well, so much for ‘nurturing’, but he didn’t bother to complain. Not when his heart was beating so hard he was absolutely certain Rusty could hear it, not when he was so delectably antsy for _any _kind of sensual touch, and especially not when he’d be willing to beg for it if Rusty asked. But he truly prayed for his own pride that Rusty _wouldn’t _ask._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The room was so still Autumn could practically hear when Rusty spread him open and exposed his soft pink hole to his starved gaze, Autumn’s throat emitting a small whimper at just how embarrassing it was. He started forward with a soft cry of surprise as something began lapping at his delectable little entrance, Rusty’s punishing grip on his thighs keeping his hips still and steady for a moment before they grabbed back at his cheeks, spreading him even more so he could breach him further. He smirked around his entrance, that wicked tongue drawing unintelligible mutters and moans from Autumn that only spurred him on further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Autumn desperately pushed back, desperately trying to get it deeper with a whorish moan as his face heated up twenty degrees hotter. He felt so filthy, so _degraded, _but quite frankly, he couldn’t give a shit less. It was absolute torture presented in the most sickenly saccarine way possible, and Autumn selfishly didn’t want it to end any time soon. But with Rusty circling his tongue around his gorgeous ring of muscle before dipping inside his tight heat until he was already so close to the edge he was practically sobbing, how could he?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Autumn shivered when that devious tongue suddenly left him, about to glance back to whine a protest before he heard the soft _’pop’ _of the cap opening and the wet squelch of lube pooling into Rusty’s open palm. He eagerly jiggled his hips, bending his spine into a sinful arch and laying his tail flat against the small of his back as an open invitation. Rusty laughed, slicking up his entrance with a coy grin before moving a little lower to play with his balls, a personal favorite body part of his.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Man, acting like such a slut already and we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff~” He purred, gently pressing a digit inside him and reveling in the quiet squeak it brought on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hnn~ d-don’t call me that…” Autumn murmured, letting his eyes slip closed as he softly rocked back into the delectable feeling that had his cock positively dribbling with precum to puddle on the bed beneath. Another digit later and Rusty was scissoring him, pushing his slick fingers in as far as they would go until Autumn’s hooves began to dig into the sheets and he was shoving his muzzle into the mattress as an attempt at keeping himself quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It stung like a bitch, but he soaked in every ounce of pleasure and relished the pain, letting out indecent moans before whimpering when Rusty pulled his digits out and quickly replaced the absence with...something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“...oh g-god, is that your-” Autumn started to whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes.” Rusty groaned flatly, gritting his teeth as he buried himself further, his paws latching on to Autumn’s hips to keep himself grounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Autumn let out a stuttered ‘ohh’ that was equal parts realization and pleasure, ears swiveling back to listen to every dirty sound as Rusty cemented himself inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I-it’s, um...a little... _bigger _than I thought it would be…” He muttered, another shade of crimson darkening his visage as he bit down onto his quivering lip, so incredibly embarrassed and flustered he really couldn’t think of anything else to say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Rusty beamed with pride and soaked in the compliment that inflated his ego tremendously, smirking down at the frail deer beneath him. “Maybe that’s just ‘cause you’re so fucking tight, you gotta relax a bit, baby~” He purred through his teeth, his thumb flitting oh-so-deliciously over the white underfur of Autumn’s tail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Rusty honestly couldn’t keep himself from squirming in anticipation, shifting his weight between his knees and only stopping when Autumn gave him an annoyed look. It was just so sinfully tempting to start mercilessly pounding at him until he was nothing but a moaning mess and his legs had turned into jelly, resisting the unexplainable urge to claim this fawn as _his. _And as Autumn sheepishly looked up at him, chest heaving and face flushed as Rusty sat himself in his tight, puckered little ass, it was getting more and more difficult by the moment to hold back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A small nod of consent to start moving was like a godsend and Rusty exhaled as he rolled his hips and sunk in again, at a slow enough pace so that Autumn could feel absolutely every single edge and groove along his velvety walls that hugged suffocatingly around Rusty’s cock. Autumn gripped tightly at the bedsheets below, small cries escaping him each time Rusty made a sudden movement. An abashed tear ran down his cheek and wet his fur, but he tried to ignore the pain, concealing his sniffles into the blankets as he caught his lip between his teeth. Rusty suddenly slowed, paws running down Autumn’s spine to pet down the fur as he carefully leaned over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey, hey, what’s the matter? It doesn’t hurt too bad, does it-??” Rusty worriedly glanced down at his dick, hurriedly grabbing the lube again and drizzling it over himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Autumn sniffled, wiping at his eyes before flinching at the cold chill of the additional lube. “N-no...I-I mean, I-It does, but...I-I don’t know, I always imagined my first time being with someone that I loved, and…” He looked back up at Rusty, his eyes sparkling from the moisture. “...I-I guess I just never thought it’d really turn out that way…” He hushed, wiping at his nose with the back of his hoof as he quickly turned his face away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Rusty was completely silent, slowing to a halt as he looked down at him with wide eyes, not quite processing right away what he’d just confessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“...I-I’m sorry, y-you can keep going now…” Autumn whispered after a tense lull, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment that he’d really just told him that. First-time sex was certainly not without its hiccups, but Autumn was sure nobody had ever exchanged their first ‘ily’s when they were five inches deep within each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It was only a moment more before Rusty whined, straddling Autumn’s hips from behind so he could sink in every inch. “I-I love you, too…” He hushed, wrapping his arms around Autumn's waist and resting his forehead on his back so he could season kisses over each and every spot on his dappled coat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Autumn winced at the additional bit of cock, a stunned gasp leaving his lips as he tried to look back at him as much as he could from his peripheral vision. He could hear the absolute sincerity in his voice, though it wasn’t without shame. For years Rusty had been one of the most homophobic people Autumn had ever met, but now here he was, whispering such a meaningful phrase to him. And it meant more than the world. He smiled and let out a happy hum, his heart fluttering at around thirty beats per second as a slightly queasy emotion wracked his intestines with butterflies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ha-ah~ oh, thats...g-good…” He awkwardly let out a breathy chuckle, adjusting his hips and gazing up at the Rusty with nothing but absolute adoration in his eyes as their bodies rocked back and forth in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A paw gently trailed into Autumn's fur on the side of his head to push his face even further into the mattress, digits tugging lightly onto his golden brown locks. It was humbling, to say the least, but Autumn’s cock pulsed and swelled in response and he didn’t give an ounce of resistance, instead just shutting his eyes and letting the soft velvet of his ears be relentlessly tugged at. But Rusty was only just easing him into what was to come, said paw previously pulling at his ears dipping down to trace the seam of his muzzle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Autumn was confused for a second, but got the message quickly, taking Rusty’s digits into his mouth slowly and sensibly, the way he knew Rusty had probably seen somewhere before. Eh, he figured he’d humor him, after all, the lube leftover on his paws was cherry-flavored. Autumn blushed a bit at that realization that these had been the digits in his ass not a few moments ago, taking a short pause to think about how he felt about that. He shrugged again with an uncaring sigh. Too late now. He lapped at Rusty’s paw and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into his palm before curling his tongue around his fingers again, letting out soft whimpers each time Rusty’s cock brushed over something new._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ngh~ yes! There, h-harder, p-please~” Autumn whimpered, a touch ashamed but in too much pleasure to care as he licked again at Rusty’s paw, refusing to open his eyes and see that pleased smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Rusty took his words to heart immediately, his half-lidded eyes locked on Autumn’s soft open-mouthed expression and fluttering lashes before occasionally flicking back to watching his buttercup orange tail that wagged just a touch more in faint bursts of twitches. He slyly slid his paw, now covered in equal parts lube and saliva, around Autumn’s front to grasp at his cock, his digits thumbing and playing around the head. Autumn grasped at the sheets and arched his back more than he had in his entire life at the touch, sloppily thrusting into his palm as Rusty suddenly hit that spot dead-on, his vocal chords unable to keep down his quite literal bleat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Ooh fffuck, Ruben~!” _He moaned, choking down a strangled whine when Rusty pressed a gentle paw to the back of his neck to hold his head down on the bed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“That’s not my name.” Rusty narrowed his eyes with superficial anger as Autumn scowled up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“But it is, it’s on your birth certificate and everyth-ING~!” A sharp smack against his ass had him shoving his muzzle down in the blankets, legs quivering and his left cheek stinging as a dully warm flame ignited further in his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Rusty only smirked, looming over him as he rubbed over the reddish welt that nearly shone through his fur. “I said; that’s _not _my name~” His devilish purr combined with his cock intentionally only just grazing Autumn’s prostate overwhelmed him too much for him to answer right away, his dick dripping like a river over Rusty’s paw and onto the sheets.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Ngh~ s-something wrong, _Ruben~?” _Autumn glared challengingly although his voice quavered, letting out a quiet whine when Rusty ground himself harder into him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Shut up.” He hissed, grabbing at Autumn’s delicate little white-furred tail and roughly stroking the underside before aggressively using it to pull his ass back down onto his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Autumn swallowed down the thick saliva in his throat and tears stung his eyes at the pain of the delicate little appendage being handled so roughly, biting down on his lip for a moment in debate of whether or not he’d regret his next choice of words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________“...make me~” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He narrowed his auburn eyes at him with defiance, only just managing to swallow down a gasp when the paw previously tugging at his dick now grabbed onto both of his ears in one swipe to yank his head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Fucking gay-ass whore...” Rusty growled, his other paw now digging into Autumn’s asscheek as he began mercilessly slamming into him. Autumn couldn’t contain every little trickle and cry of a moan that left him, his watery eyes shutting closed as thin tears dripped down his cheeks and Rusty somehow managed to hit his prostate again and again and _again. _And oh, the absolutely maddening _humility _of it all...this beastial, lustful desire...for an honest moment there, Autumn really did just feel like a mounted and practically _feral _animal._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Autumn’s ears were pulled on until he was forced to stare at the ceiling, his body tensing and tightening enough to draw out a whine from Rusty, who barely stopped the pumps to listen to the delectable sound of Autumn’s climax. Rusty gently let go of his ears once he’d stopped shaking, paw running down his back and his skin prickling at Autumn’s exhausted whimper and his sex-drunk gaze staring back at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________That was it for Rusty, his tongue lolling out from between his two front canines as the knot in his stomach unraveled. He drove every inch of his cock into Autumn’s ass and filled him up to overflowing, little streams of his cum dripping down the insides of Autumn’s legs with every twitch of his broken-in hole. Autumn’s knees slid out from under him the moment Rusty finally left him, his exhausted whimpers carrying through the room to only add to the aftertaste of sex in the air. Rusty tiredly pumped his fists in the air with exultation, flopping down on his back next to Autumn with a pleased sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“...fuck, that was amazing…” He breathed, letting his eyes slip closed and his mouth fall into a pleased smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Autumn hummed with agreement, shakily lifting up his front so he could plant a kiss on Rusty’s furry head. “You’re telling me…” He chuckled, smiling when Rusty buried his face in his neck and left little puppy kisses over his fur as tiny little ‘thank you’s, his goldenrod tail wagging twenty miles per hour between his legs as his slightly swollen knot started to retreat back into his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Autumn closed his eyes, his own tail flicking back and forth with adoration as he sighed and closed his eyes. “...we should study together more often…” He let out a breathy laugh, letting Rusty wrap his arms around him as he glanced over their discarded and half-finished worksheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Rusty smirked, continuing to nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck to breathe in his scent. “That’s for damn sure. You think we’ve got enough time to rinse off before your sibs get home?” He hummed, tilting his head again before Autumn nodded and sat up a little more, his legs nearly buckling under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Yes, but we’d better hurry, it’d be worse than traumatizing if they caught us like this…” He said, nervously glancing at the door as if they would walk in at that moment. Rusty nodded, stretching his limbs out with a tired yawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“...orrrr...do you think if you put a sock on your doorknob they’d get the message and we could keep cuddling?” Rusty teased, tilting his head when Autumn smiled and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“C’mon, don’t be lazy.” Autumn hummed, lightly pinching Rusty’s ass and snickering at the little yip it brought on before he shakily stood up, his entire backside covered in jizz from basically sitting in the white puddle on the bed. His footsteps were light and wobbly as he carefully made his way to his bathroom door, gently opening a window on his way to let it air out a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You coming, fuzzbutt?" Autumn rested a hoof on the frame of the door for support and tilted his head back at his partner, his trembling frame highlighted by the stream of light shining through the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Rusty smiled back, blushing warmly as his heart fluttered and pounded in his chest. “Just a minute, I like the view just fine from here~” He teased, thoughtfully tilting his head at that cute, furry, cum-covered ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Autumn rolled his eyes, shaking his head with an endeared smirk and lightly arching his back to incite a croaked whine from across the room. Nah, he’d never get tired of him.  
.  
.  
.  
or his dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it lol feel free to leave a comment and a kudos down below (i love and cherish each and every one!) ill see you guys in the next fic ;P


End file.
